


Dreams

by hazelNuts



Series: Creampuffweek [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Fluff, Housewife Carmilla, News Anchor Laura, POV Carmilla, Post S2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is having a dream. Or a nightmare.</p><p>For Creampuff Week - Day 4: Dreams</p><p>(All my fics for Creampuff Week are connected)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Carm? Are you home, honey?’

Carmilla hears her wife enter their home and quickly walks into the living room to greet her.

‘I’m right here,’ she says. She pecks Laura on the cheek and then wipes away the lipstick stain it leaves behind. ‘How was work?’

‘They’re finally going to make JP head of all the fact checking. I can’t believe it took them so long. The guy is basically a walking library.’ Laura rolls her eyes and sighs.

‘It must be nice to know a friend will have your back while you’re sitting in front of that camera, from now on.’

Carmilla takes Laura’s briefcase and suit jacket from her, and puts them away. She leads the way to the kitchen. Carmilla shakes her head fondly when Laure takes off her tie and throws it onto a chair. She can be such slob.

‘Did you bake cookies?’ Laura asks as they enter the kitchen. She inhales deeply and a blissful smile spreads across her face.

‘They’re almost done,’  Carmilla assures her. ‘And we’re having pasta for dinner.’

‘Hmm,’ Laura hums.

Carmilla turns to check on the sauce, but is pulled back by two arms wrapping themselves around her waist. When she looks down, she sees Laura’s hands tugging at the strings of her apron. Laura’s lips find her neck and she tilts her head to give her access to that sensitive spot, right where her neck and shoulder connect.

‘The food will burn,’ Carmilla gasps.

‘We’ll order in.’

The timer on the oven dings.

‘Even the cookies?’ Carmilla asks.

‘You’re cookies have no equal,’ Laura says. She lets go of Carmilla’s waist, but not before biting down on that spot one last time.

‘I’m going to have to cover that up if I want to leave the house tomorrow, don’t I?’ Carmilla chuckles.

She pulls open the oven, not minding the blast of heat that comes out of it. She takes out the perfectly baked goods and sets them on the countertop.

‘Yep.’ There is not a hint of regret in Laura’s tone.

‘Just sit down,’ Carmilla smiles. ‘Dinner is almost ready.’

She stirs the sauce one more time, then strains the pasta and prepares a plate for both of them.

‘Buen apetito,’ she says, setting down a plate in front of Laura with a flourish.

‘I love it when you speak Italian,’ Laura winks.

Carmilla just shakes her head and starts eating. It’s good. It’s _really_ good. It’s a little salty, and tangy. She hums around her second forkful.

‘Carmilla!’ Laura yells.

‘What?’ She looks up to find her wife staring at her with wide eyes.

‘Are you really eating this. It tastes horrible.’

‘I think it’s pretty good,’ she says defensively. She knows her cooking isn’t restaurant worthy, but it’s not that bad.

‘No! It tastes- It tastes like blood!’ Laura yells panicked.

‘That’s ridiculous.’

She’s about to take another bite, but Laura slaps away her spoon. The pasta and the sauce go flying, splattering her face and buttercup yellow dress.

‘That wasn’t necessary, cupcake,’ she says, raising one eyebrow.

Laura inhales sharply and her heartbeat ticks up. ‘Carm, your teeth.‘

‘What abou-‘ she starts, but the feeling of something stinging her bottom lip stops her.

She shoves her chair back, runs to the stove to grab the lid of one of the pans. When she sees her reflection, she stops breathing. Two sharp looking fangs are visible, her eyes look bloodshot, and there are is a drop of blood at the corner of her mouth.

 _No, not blood. It’s sauce_ , she tries to tell herself.

Carmilla squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that when she opens them again, the horrifying image will be gone. She breaths in deeply and snaps her eyes open.

~

She’s looking at the ceiling of their dorm room. It’s still early in the morning. The light is barely creeping through the curtains. Laura is sleeping next to her, curled up with her head on her shoulder and an arm around her waist.

‘It was just a dream,’ Carmilla whispers into the silence. ‘It wasn’t real.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
